dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthropus Camps
Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march Troop Requirements Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp log without losses. DO NOT UPDATE WITH TROOP ATTACKS INFERIOR TO ONES ALREADY POSTED!!! POST MARCHES WITH GD/EDs ON THE Anthropus talismans PAGE PLEASE! Only post if you have a report with lower researches than is already shown! We are looking for minimum troops with minimum researches! Types of attack: *'Min': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all the resources except food. This is probably what beginners want. *'Speed': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all resources except food but quickly so you can hit more camps in less time. *'Slow': what you need to get Max Loot for beginners. *'Max': what you need to get Max Loot with quicker or more advanced troops. DO NOT INCLUDE A GD/ED IN THESE MARCHES UNLESS SPECIFIED OR NOTED BELOW!!! *LBM Warning Use them at your own risk on Higher level camps. Many users have experienced random losses at higher level camps. 'DO NOT' post notes of your losses, they are random and don't help. If you want to be safe, stop using LBM's on upper level camps(level 6 upwards) and use Dragons, FM or Fangs instead. Despite the LBM claims above many players have lost much higher numbers after having no losses 100's of time, you will eventually lose all or most from the RNG effect. Stop using LBM when you have better troops. Always check your Research levels before sending out attacks on Higher Level Camps. Having inferior levels of Research will lead to troop losses. 'Drops from camps:' Aplications Cheats and Tips for Dragons Of Atlantis http://dragonsofatlantishack.blogspot.com/ Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Chance of a Great Dragon Armor piece Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons *If you have a city dragon and launch an attack on a camp, every 500 Anthropus killed will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For best results (no losses) do not send BD, SSD, or Banshee. Ranged troops do best with the GD. 3500 LJ + GD vs a full lvl 10 will yield 3332 talismans. Banshees work well with their Wind Dragon...The same number of banshees, as shown in the chart above, to clear particular level will also clear the level without any losses when sent along with Wind Dragon. LJs will work with any Dragon at the above levels except the Wind Dragon. Category:Battle Reports Category:Anthropus Camps Category:Battle Reports Category:Anthropus Camps